An Unexpected Surprise Pt.3
by Mecka
Summary: Buffy gets pregnant, and assumes Riley is the father. But finds out he's not....


Title: "An Unexpected Surprise" (2/?)  
  
Author: Mecka  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters.  
  
Distribution: E-mail me before putting it on your web site or whatever.  
  
Feedback: Yes please.. Send it to mecka@bolt.com  
  
----------------- -------------  
An Unexpected Surprise (3/)?  
  
  
Buffy was at her dorm looking through her closet. She took out her black jeans and from inside of her pocket she pulled out a picture of Angel and her from two weeks ago. She just stared down at the picture for about 5 minutes and didn't even notice Willow come in and call out her name. "Buffy, What is that?" Willow asked looking worried.  
  
Buffy looked up surprised she didn't even know Willow came in. "Oh my God! Willow, I didn't even hear you." She noticed Willow was looking down at the picture.  
  
Willow looked confused she saw Angel with his arm around Buffy and they were both smiling looking so happy together, but she asked Buffy," I thought Vampires can't be in pictures and I thought you were with Riley?"  
  
Buffy started crying and had to tell Willow what happened, she always told Willow everything, "Remember when I told you I was going to see my father.." Willow nodded ".. Well I went to L.A. to see Angel instead."  
  
Willow understood and replied," Alright that explains a little but how about the picture?"  
  
"Well you see.. Angel had this necklace his friend Doyle gave him before he died and Angel found out it was the Necklace of Zakyr." Buffy told her.  
  
"Necklace of 'what'? I never heard of it. What is it?" Willow asked puzzled.  
  
"Whenever he puts it on he's not a vampire, he becomes a human. But only when he has it on." Buffy said smiling remembering the memories they had. "But that's not all when I went to the clinic. I thought I was pregnant with Riley's baby but I found out I was pregnant with ... "  
  
Willow cut in and said, " Pregnant?!? How come you didn't tell me? Buffy Congratulations!" Willow exclaimed hugging her but then pulled back and said, "Wait, so since Angel was human and you guys probably ... did it, the baby is his and not Riley's."  
  
"Yep, and I can't tell Riley remember the last time Angel was in town and they were both fighting like.. Crazy people."  
  
"Do you want to stay with Riley?"  
  
"Well, I don't because Angel and I said we're going to try and work it out and see each other as much as possible with a long distance relationship and you know I love Angel more than I'll ever love Riley." looking down at the picture again she started laughing and added," You know right before this picture we went to the beach and it was just amazing to be there with him under the sun."  
  
Willow was happy to see her friend like this but was worried Angel might hurt her like before." I think you should tell Riley you don't wanna see him anymore. You can't just string him along."  
  
"Yea I know. I also have to tell Angel he's going to be a father. Anyway I gotta go break the news to Riley. I'll tell you what happens. Bye" Buffy said then left.  
  
----------------- -------------  
  
Riley walking around his room couldn't decide whether or not to call Buffy. After walking around for a while, there's a knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
Buffy walks in nervously and says "Hey Riley. Listen I'm sorry for not telling you before, but I'll tell you the truth now." Buffy said sighing and walking around his dorm room." About two weeks ago I went to stay with.." Looking down at the floor she says "Angel."  
  
"Angel?!?!? What are you crazy? I thought you both broke up and besides he's a vampire!" Riley said furious with her.  
  
"Calm down! But I still love him. I can't help it! I just went to L.A. to see my father but he was away on business. So I went to visit Angel and a couple of friends instead." Buffy said trying not to look at him in the eye.  
  
"That's pure Bullshit and you know it! You know what I don't even know you anymore." Riley said disappointed at her.  
  
"But Riley.."  
  
"Get out!" Riley yelled. Buffy ran out without looking back.  
  
  
TBC.....  



End file.
